En Otro Tiempo
by maryfer-selene
Summary: Universo Alterno, la historia ubicada entre los años 1700 y 1800. REVIEW!


Sentir el viento en el rostro mientras aumento la velocidad del galope, simplemente no hay experiencia que brinde tal sensación de libertad, tal vez por eso es que lo he convertido en una rutina de mi vida, para dejar atrás estos temores y estas sensaciones que últimamente me dan mis sueños, no, no son sueños, los sueños son dulces y complacientes, son pesadillas, pesadillas que llenan de confusión mi mente y crean una opresión en mi pecho, a las cuales no les encuentro ningún significado coherente.  
  
Tal vez por eso me apasiona cabalgar y pensar que el viento se lleva consigo mis pesadillas, para poder tener la alegría con la que mis amistades y familia me caracterizan y no preocuparlos por el hecho de que estas pesadillas me consuman por dentro.  
  
Vuelvo a poner atención en el camino que estoy siguiendo, dándome cuenta que he llegado cerca de los limites de la propiedad, a la orilla de un lago, lugar que a sido mi preferido desde niña, detengo el constante galopar de Ráfaga, mi caballo, y desciendo para poder contemplar el hermoso amanecer que se divisa en el horizonte.  
  
"Veo que tu tampoco has podido conciliar el sueño"- escucho a mis espaldas, sorprendiéndome y sacándome de mis pensamientos- "Disculpa si interrumpí tu meditación hermanita".  
  
"No te preocupes Andrew no has interrumpido algo importante" – contesto a mi hermano tratando de mostrar una seguridad que estoy muy lejos de sentir. Un silencio cómodo nos invadió, solo se podía oír el trinar de las aves y la pequeña corriente que el lago producía.  
  
Aproveche el silencio para observar a mi hermano, cuantas damas desearían que el las pretendiera, tengo que admitir que Andrew es apuesto, alto, cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azules, tez blanca, y ni que decir de su porte, definitivamente mi hermano es un buen prospecto.  
  
"¿Sigues teniendo la misma pesadilla o me equivoco?"- de nuevo su voz me saca de mis pensamientos, definitivamente a el no le puedo ocultar nada, me rió para mis adentros, por algo es de las pocas personas en que puedo confiar.  
  
"Si la sigo teniendo y me sigue mortificando, cada vez me confundo mas y no encuentro el significado de el"- su mirada por primera vez se desvía del horizonte y me mira fijamente, con un ademán me pide que me siente a su lado y me abraza, tratando de transmitirme su apoyo.  
  
"Cuéntame de nuevo ese sueño"- dudo en hacerlo pero me armo de valor, al fin y al cabos es la única persona a la cual se lo puedo contar y que no hará un gran alboroto por ello.  
  
"Estoy paseando con Ráfaga en un bosque, de repente llego a un claro, es de noche y la luna llena ilumina el claro, en medio de el hay dos rosales uno de rosas blancas y el otro de rosas rosadas, al momento de acercarme a tocarlas y olerlas, las blancas se secan y se desintegran, pero las rosadas cambian de color a rojas, de la sorpresa me levanto y volteo a ver la luna, e inmediatamente una estrella fugaz pasa muy cerca de ella"- miro directamente a sus ojos tratando de buscar alguna respuesta, mas no la halló.  
  
"Sinceramente Serena no tengo idea alguna sobre de que trate el sueño, puede que sea un presagio" – voltea y me mira con una sonrisa – "sea lo que sea yo estaré aquí para apoyarte hermana"- diciendo esto me da un beso en mi frente y yo le respondo con una sonrisa – "ya se esta haciendo tarde mas vale que regresemos a casa, todavía tenemos que arreglarnos para desayunar" – y con esto nos subimos en nuestros respectivos caballos y regresamos juntos a casa, tengo que agradecerle a mi hermano, ya me siento un poco mejor.  
  
HOLA!! Este es mi primer fanfic así que espero que me den su opinión sobre el, como se darán cuenta es un universo alterno, pero en el no habrá magia o transformaciones, solo utilizo los personajes, los cuales por cierto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi, en serio agradeceria que me mandacen sus reviews, asi sabre si vale la pena continuar con la historia, besos y abrazos a todos 


End file.
